


a reward

by sillyideas



Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: Hypnosis Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Without Plot, Slight Petplay, all lowercase, drabble?, i wrote this in like half an hour, trans headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyideas/pseuds/sillyideas
Summary: the narrator decides to indulge stanley a bit.





	a reward

oh, stanley, you're so good when you just listen to me. i think you deserve a reward, for being so obedient. how does that sound? alright? alright.

now, i know you like hypnosis -- don't look so surprised, you know i can see what you do on that computer when you're not working -- and i’m aware we've never done anything of the sort before, but i'm feeling adventurous today. so just let me take care of you, let me take control.

stanley closed his eyes for a moment and focused on his breathing. he didn't need to worry. he didn't need to think. in, and out. in, and out. that’s the only thing that stanley needed to think about, that stanley could think about. everything else was in the narrator’s capable hands.

in, and out. in, and out.

stanley opened his eyes. he didn't focus his vision on anything in his office, that’d require far too much thinking, he just let himself gaze at, i don't know, the wall.

stanley undid his belt, unbuttoned his pants, and slipped his hand into his boxers.

good boy, stanley. you look so perfect like this, you know that? eyes unfocused, hand down your pants for me, god, i wish i could see you like this more often.

stanley didn't move his fingers at all, not yet. he would wait for his narrator to give him permission. i doubt he'd be able to on his own, anyway, i really don't think he was capable of forming that kind of independent thought. he was a quiet and obedient little pet, now, wasn’t he? that's all he was, that's all he could be.

stanley slowly pushed two fingers into himself. just like that, yes. he sighed contentedly. it felt good, not just physically, but emotionally, knowing he was obeying his narrator, his owner. christ, stanley, at this rate i’m going to be losing my own composure soon enough. i just adore this. the hazy look in your eyes, the way your lips are parted ever so slightly, your breathing… lovely.

stanley began fucking himself with his fingers. slowly, slowly, i don't want this to be over so soon. pace yourself, stanley.

stanley felt so good. he felt blissful. the only thing on his mind was how happy he was to surrender his control to me and be taken care of.

you're mine, stanley. you're all mine. frankly, i’m the luckiest man in the world to have such a good little pet like you. hm, petplay, that's another fetish of yours i’m anxious to explore some more. i bet you'll look so pretty wearing a collar with my name on it. a pair of cat ears, maybe? that’s a discussion for another time, of course. we're busy right now.

are… are you close? from the looks of it you're decently close, i mean, your fingers are going a mile a minute. you don't have to answer, i think your actions speak louder than the words you're not able to form right now.

you have my permission, stanley.

that’s it, that’s it-- cum for me. yes, yes, you're doing so good. yes. you can slow down now.

i’ll give you a moment or two to recollect yourself after that. i probably need it too.

that was wonderful, stanley. it’s been a while since we've done anything like that, hasn't it?

do what you need to do. stand up, wash your hands -- please wash your hands; you're at work -- splash some water on your face, whatever. having you wander about your workplace halfway out of it would be fun, but it'd be rather irresponsible, don't you think? 


End file.
